bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kualus
Kualus was a member of Makuta Teridax's Toa Hagah team. History Early Life As did most Toa of Ice, Kualus started his life as a Ko-Matoran. The island of his original residence remains unknown. However, it is known that he became a Toa at some point and was transformed with a team of Toa. When Teridax needed a team of Toa to guard him Kualus was elected as the Toa of Ice. His former team mates gave him his current mask as his badge of honor and he was given metallic armor to show he was an elite Toa. Toa Hagah Some time after Kualus' Team became active, the Brotherhood of Makuta began seraching for potential Toa Hagah to serve as body guards for specific Makuta. Kualus was elected for this role by his Team and ended up being assigned to protect Makuta Teridax with six other Toa. Rebellion However, some time after Teridax formed his Plan, the Toa Hagah became aware of the fact that the Brotherhood had turned on the Matoran. As an act of rebellion, the Toa Hagah raided the Destral Fortress to steal the Kanohi Avohkii - Which the Brotherhood had stolen from Artakha. During the raid Gaaki, Pouks, Kualus, and Bomonga were mutated into the Rahaga, they were not noticed as Toa from then on. Norik and Iruini saved their friends but they were too transformed into Rahaga by Roodaka. They thought their days as Toa were over. Rahaga Once they were Rahaga they decided to make a small strike force to damage Teridax's army as much as they could. About 1051 year ago they were in Metru Nui. They formed a base of operation's in the archives. They hid the Kanohi Avohkii in the great Temple using the Makoki Stones as keys. As the years went by they saw that Makuta Teridax got more powerful and assumed control of the Brotherhood. But he was beaten by the Toa Metru. But Teridax ruined Metru Nui and because the Toa Metru were away it was open to attack. The Visorak inhabited the city and would have killed the Toa Metru if it weren't for the Rahaga. But the Toa were transformed into Toa Hordika by the Visorak's Hordika Venom. The Rahaga helped the Toa control themselves. The Rahaga also helped make machines to carry Matoran. Kualus decided to travel with Nuju whom on their travels he annoyed. Kualus was once stuck in a chute fighting a Visorak with his staff. Nuju saved Kualus, and the Rahaga summoned Ice Bats to fight the Visorak and a Gukko to ride. They were one of the first to fide these. While they were traveling together Kaulus taught Nuju the language of birds. Kualus helped capture the Tower of Toa he later tried to stop Nuju from falling into a Visorak's trap but failed. While they were running into the archives Kualus told Nuju his plan and they were smashed by a Kahgarak and flew threw a wall. They were then reunited with Whenua and Bomonga and together they started fighting two Kahgarak when Whenua launched his spinner at the ceiling and made an avalanche. While Kualus was unconscious he dreamed about Toa Hagah Norik and Iruini's final stand to save them. Later the Rahaga traveled to the Great Temple to find Keetongu. Kualus and the other Rahaga (excluding Norik) were caught by Vakama who had embraced his darker side. Vakama presented them to Sidorak to gain his trust. The five Rahaga were tied to poles and put on the observation deck and then they were rescued by Norik. The Toa Hordika and Keetongu beat Roodaka. Sidorak was killed and the horde scattered. Keetongu turned the Toa Hordiak back into Toa Metru. The Rahag assisted in getting the Matoran pods. They stayed to say good bye to the Toa and to tend to other victims of the Visorak. 500 years later Keetongu and the Rahaga along with Turaga Dume fought some Visorak. They returned to Metru Nui to welcome the residents of Mata Nui. They then went to Xia where Roodaka was being held by the Toa Nuva. They forced her to turn them back into Toa Hagah. Dwellers in Darkness After they became Toa Hagah once more Kualus helped with defeating the Tahtorak and Kanohi Dragon. Gaaki used her Mask and discovered that Dark Hunters were coming for Xia. Iruini used his Mask Power to appear on the ship. Later that day, Kualus and the other Toa Hagah were teleported to the ship. On the ship was Toa Helryx, The Shadowed One and Iruini. They were given a new mission, to find Makuta Teridax. They were given the mutated Piraka, Zaktan as a guide. Gaaki saw using her mask that they would be going to a place of death and one of them would not return. Zaktan told the Toa that Teridax could be under the Coliseum. He said they would need to remove or destroy the Coliseum. The Toa Hagah arrived and were about to destroy the structure when they were forced into a battle with the Toa Mahri. They all stopped fighting when Hahli blasted Kualus and he lost control over a giant Rahi. The eleven Toa works togeher to defeated the Rahi. Kualus then started to help lift the Coliseum. They all worked together to make tunnel for the Toa Hagah. They said goodbye then departed down the tunnel. When they were traveling down Pouks pointed out that they were doing well so far, but they were suddenly magnetically pulled to the walls and molten lava poured down the tunnel to destroy the six Toa Hagah. Makuta Miserix used his powers to teleport the six Toa to a different tunnel. They encountered a smaller Miserix (because he had to shrink to fit in the tunnel). The Toa Hagah told the Makuta why they were here and so did Miserix. They found themselves in a room filled with machinery. Two corpses lay in the middle of the room. Miserix examined a corpse by ripping a part off. He identified they were not made from protodermis they were not from their universe. They were stopped when four beings walked out of a portal. The four beings were Toa Helryx, Keetongu, Axonn, and Brutaka. They began talking but were interrupted by Teridax's voice and a blast destroying Brutaka' Olmak. he then killed Zacktan using a Sonic Hum causing him and the Water Tank to explode. Teridax continued talking, Miserix started to destroy the machines but was stopped by Brutaka saying that if he destroyed them he would destroy Mata Nui. Teridax then tuned Miserix into a picture that was placed on the wall. Norik then challenged Teridax saying they defeated him once and they could do it again Teridax hen hit them with a mental wave making them see everything as if it was fine and everyone was happy. They walked out of the tunnel. Tren Krom later healed them from this while He was in Lewa Nuva's body. Abilities and Traits Kualus, like all Toa of Ice, had the ability to control any form of Ice. He could absorb and create Ice. He lost these powers upon becoming a Rahaga but has since regained them. Kualus hated his form as a Rahaga but was determined as well. he enjoyed communicating with flying Rahi. He could use his staff to play musical tunes that would make flying Rahi come. Mask and Tools Kualus wore a Mask of Rahi Control, which allowed him to summon and control different types of Rahi. As a Toa Hagah, Kualus wielded a Sub-Zero spear and a Rhotuka Shield. As a Rahaga, He weilded a short staff. Set Information Kualus was released in Winter 2005. He was set number #4870 and has 28 pieces. He is one of the 4 Toa Hagah who weren't released. Category:Toa Hagah Category:Toa Category:Ice Category:Rahaga Category:Toa of Ice Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Matoran Universe